Alex
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Ein Asgard Raumschiff stürzt auf die Erde. Die Goa'uld beschuldigen die Menschen und nehmen das Ereignis als Vorwand, die Erde anzugreifen. Das Schicksal der Welt liegt wieder einmal in den Händen unserer Helden...und denen eines kleinen Mädchens...


Alex

Kapitel 1 Alex 

Aurora/Colorado  
20.19 Uhr

Es war auffallend wenig Verkehr auf den Straßen für diese Zeit des Tages. Das kleine Städtchen wirkte fast etwas verschlafen. Ein wunderschöner Sonneuntergang kündigte das Ende des Tages an. Das orangerote Schillern am Horizont wirkte wie ein letztes Aufbäumen der Sonne, bis sie sich schließlich der hereinbrechenden Nacht beugte und sich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft hinter die nahen Berge ziehen ließ. Alex rieb sich die Hände, es war kalt geworden. Als sie vor einer Stunde das Haus verlassen hatte, war es fast noch angenehm warm gewesen. Das Mädchen seufzte tief und schlenderte dann weiter auf dem Gehweg entlang, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

Das farbige Leuchten wurde schwächer und langsam aber sicher legte sich der dunkle Schleier der Nacht über Aurora. Eigentlich Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen, vor allem für ein 11-jähriges Mädchen. Aber Alex liebte diese Stunden des Tages. Und sie brauchte diese allabendlichen Spaziergänge, um Abstand zu gewinnen.  
Nach und nach gingen die Straßenlaternen flackernd an. Mit großen Augen sah Alex in die hell erleuchteten Häuser hier im Stadtzentrum. Die Häuser am Stadtrand, im Armenviertel, waren bei weitem nicht so schön. Sie sah Familien, die gemeinsam zu Abend aßen oder vor dem Fernseher saßen. Weit und breit keine Spur von einenden Müttern, betrunkenen und schlagenden Vätern oder einem sterbenskranken Bruder. Hier war die Welt in Ordnung und die Menschen glücklich. Und Alex liebte es, einen Blick auf dieses Leben werfen zu können, wenn auch nur durch die Fensterscheiben.  
Plötzlich stupste sie etwas an. "Ich komme ja schon, Momo...", murmelte Alex abwesend und schenkte ihrer Hündin ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Als hätte Momo ihre Worte verstanden, setzte sich der Collie-Mix auf ihr Hinterteil und sah sie aus großen intelligenten Augen an.

Momo war ihr ein und alles. Ihre beste Freundin und gleichzeitig auch eine Art Familienersatz. Alex hatte sie vor etwa einem Jahr am Waldrand an einen Baum gekettet gefunden, völlig abgemagert und krank. Sie hatte die Hündin von ihrem Taschengeld aufgepäppelt. Ihre Mutter hatte es nicht erlaubt, sie zu behalten. Doch Alex hatte sich das eine Mal gegen sie gestellt und gewonnen. Ihrem Vater war der Hund im Haus gar nicht aufgefallen. Er war zu betrunken, um überhaupt etwas um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Alex wusste, dass es am Geld fehlte, aber Momo brauchte nicht viel. Vater war Alkoholiker. All das Geld, das er bei seinem Job in der Fabrik verdiente, versoff er meistens am gleichen Abend wieder. Mutter musste sehen, wie sie die Familie über die Runden brachte. Noch dazu war Nathaniel, Alex' kleiner Bruder, sehr krank. Er war fünf und kämpfte seit zwei Jahren mit einer verschleppten Grippe. Es war kein Geld da, für Medikamente. Wahrscheinlich würde Nate seinen zehnten Geburtstag nicht  
mehr erleben. Und was taten die Menschen hier in der Stadt? Lebten in Saus und Braus und schmissen ihr leicht verdientes Geld beim Fenster hinaus. Die Politiker redeten immer von den vielen sozialen Errungenschaften des Staates. Aber galten diese Förderungen auch für Einwanderer? Bekamen auch arme Schwarze dieses Geld? Alex hatte davon noch nie etwas gesehen. Und hätte ihre Familie das bisschen Unterstützung bekommen, ihr Vater hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso in irgendeinen billigen Fusel umgesetzt. Er war krank. Er konnte nichts dafür. Und trotzdem hasste Alex ihn. 

Wieder stupste Momo sie mit ihrer kalten Schnauze an. Diesmal riss Alex widerwillig ihren Blick von dem Fenster und strich ihrer Freundin kurz über ihr struppiges Fell.  
"Na du, sehen wir, dass wir nach Hause kommen!", rief sie und lief los. Freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd überholte Momo sie.

Nach einer halben Stunde Dauerlaufes bogen die beiden endlich in die Straße am Stadtrand mit den vielen heruntergekommenen Häusern ein. Völlig außer Atem blieb Alex stehen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Auch Momo hechelte wie wild. "Pass auf, sonst fällt dir die Zunge aus dem Maul!", rief Alex fröhlich und kniete sich hin. Momo sah sie verständnislos an und schlabberte ihr dann zur Antwort mit ihrer rosa Zunge über das ganze Gesicht. "Ihh!", stieß Alex aus und stand auf. Sie usterte ihr Elternhaus und seufzte plötzlich wieder traurig. Sie wollte noch nicht nach Hause. Wollte sich nicht wieder Mutters Nörgeleien und Schimpftiraden anhören. Nate's heiseres Gewimmer. Vaters gelallte Schimpfworte. Und sie hatte keine Lust, irgendwelchen Dingen auszuweichen, die er in seine Wut durch die Gegend warf - vorausgesetzt, er war überhaupt zu Hause. Zögernd trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Im Prinzip fiel es ihnen gar nicht auf, wenn sie nicht zu Hause war. Sie konnte tun und lassen,  
was sie wollte...  
Entschlossen nickte sie sich selber zu. Sie würde mit Momo noch einen kleinen Abstecher in den Wald machen!

Kapitel 2 Blutroter Horizont 

Hier am Waldrand gab es keine Laternen mehr, die den Weg erhellten. Momo trottete langsam vor Alex her und ihr hellrotes Fell war das einzige, was ihr den Weg wies. Es wurde immer dunkler und das Licht aus den nahen Häusern wurde immer schwächer, je weiter Alex sich in den Wald vorwagte. Die Schatten der umstehenden Bäume wirkten bedrohlicher als noch vor einer Minute. Trotzdem hatte Momos Anwesenheit etwas sehr tröstliches an sich.  
Plötzlich veränderte sich die Farbe des Horizontes. Das schwächer werdende hellorange, welches das Mädchen durch die Bäume noch erkennen konnte, verwandelte sich in ein intensives Rot. Der blutrote Rand, der nun die Berge umgab, hatte fast etwas Schauriges an sich und Alex fröstelte. Das war doch kein normaler Sonnenuntergang mehr! Ungläubig wurde das Mädchen Zeuge eines noch unglaublicheren Schauspiels. Das Rot wurde dunkler und plötzlich tauchte eine graue Wolke inmitten des Farbspektrums auf. Wulstig türmten sich die Wolkenausläufer immer weiter in den Himmel hinauf. Dann durchstieß ein greller Lichtblitz das verschwommene Grau und ein Objekt schoss daraus hervor. Das Gebilde selbst war dunkel, aber wie ein gleißend helles Licht umgab es fast wie der Schweif eines Kometen. Schützend hielt sich Alex die Hände vors Gesicht und blinzelte in den Nachthimmel. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch setzte plötzlich ein und ergänzte die Szene auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise. Der erste Gedanke,  
der dem Mädchen kam, war der an ein abstürzendes Flugzeug oder Asteroiden. Alex konnte es sich zwar nicht leisten, ins Kino zu gehen, aber die Filmplakate, die vor dem großen Kino in der Stadt hingen, hatten vor wenigen Jahren genau diese Bilder gezeigt. Momo hatte angefangen, zu bellen. Die Hündin schwänzelte nervös um Alex Beine und kläffte heiser. Der Lärm war mittlerweile zu einem unsteten Dröhnen angeschwollen und man konnte verfolgen, wie das fliegende Etwas immer näher kam. Fast schon streifte es die Baumkronen. Es durchschnitt die Luft und hinterließ einen rauchenden Streifen, den man sogar noch im Dunkeln ausmachen konnte. Momo war außer sich und jaulte leise. Der Lärm bereitete dem Hund große Schmerzen und Alex überlegte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob sie nicht nach Hause laufen sollte, um es ihren Eltern zu sagen. "Sinnlos, das würden die mir nie im Leben glauben!", beantwortete sie sich ihre eigene Frage und starrte weiter ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren  
Augen abspielte. Der 'Meteor' sank immer weiter und die ersten Baumwipfel knisterten unter der Hitze des Feuers, welches ihn umgab. Und dann gab es einen dumpfen, lauten Knall. Die Erde bebte unter ihren Füßen und Alex schrie aus voller Kehle. Doch so schnell wie es angefangen hatte, war das ganze Szenario auch schon wieder zu Ende. Ängstlich öffnete das Mädchen die Augen und sah sich nach ihrem Hund um. Momo jedoch lief bereits bellend auf die Stelle zu, wo das Ding runtergekommen sein musste. Alex konnte durch die Bäume ein helles Licht sehen, das wie Feuer aussah. Mit entschlossenem Gesicht rannte sie hinter Momo her.

Als sie die Hündin endlich eingeholt hatte und ihr kurz über das Fell strich, traute sie wieder einmal ihren Augen kaum. Vor ihren Füßen tat sich ein großer Krater auf, aus dem Rauch und Funken aufstiegen. Momo knurrte und Alex, die vom Laufen noch heftig atmete, starrte ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie kurz darauf wieder, aber das Bild änderte sich nicht. Aus dem wolkigen Rauch tauchte ein großes auf. Flammen züngelten rund um die abgestürzte Maschine und tauchten sie in ein abstraktes Licht.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verlöschte das Feuer und der Rauch verzog sich. Rings um das Flugzeug erstrahlten plötzlich künstliche Lichter, Scheinwerfer, die das Mädchen blendeten. Ein Geräusch war zu hören, das sich anhörte, als würde irgendeine Luke geöffnet. Alex dachte dabei sofort an das hydraulische Quietschen einer Baggerschaufel. Das Licht wurde stärker, aber man konnte nicht erkennen, was sich da geöffnet hatte. Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl entfuhr plötzlich aus der Unterseite des Raumschiffes und zerschnitt schwertartig die Dunkelheit. Langsam glaubte Alex nicht mehr, dass das, was dort unten vor ihr lag, ein normales Flugzeug war. Momo hatte aufgehört zu bellen und sah dem Spektakel mit gespitzten Ohren zu. Als das Licht war, erkannte man zwei Körper, die reglos auf dem Boden lagen. Alex Atem kam stoßweise und sie zögerte. Sie packte die Hündin am Halsband und versuchte sie vom Krater wegzuzerren. Doch so folgsam Momo sonst auch immer war, sie ließ sich nicht einen  
Zentimeter bewegen. "Komm schon! Komm schon, wir müssen weg.  
Verdammt...", schrie Alex außer sich. Ein Angstgefühl hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass etwas hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Momo knurrte wieder und schließlich ließ das Mädchen den Hund los. Sofort hetzte Momo wieder über den Rand des Kraters und näherte sich den leblosen Figuren, die immer noch an derselben Stelle lagen.

"Nein! Momo...NEIN!", rief Alex verzweifelt und spürte, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Sie landete unsanft auf ihrem Hinterteil und rutschte den Abhang hinunter. Stein und Geröll brachen los und begleiteten sie in ihrer Talfahrt. Endlich war sie unten angekommen und stand ächzend auf. Das abgestürzte Ding gab immer noch ein seltsam diffuses Licht ab und erhellte die Umgebung soweit, dass Alex noch ein paar Meter weit sehen konnte. Die Hündin war in einiger Entfernung der Stelle stehen geblieben, an der zuvor das seltsame Licht verschwunden war und tänzelte nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Langsam ging auch das Mädchen darauf zu.

Mittlerweile schnupperte Momo an den Körpern herum und Alex riss sie beim Halsband zurück. Der Hund jaulte erstaunt auf, ließ aber nicht davon ab. Alex selbst hatte sich hingekniet und streckte ihre Hand aus, um eine der beiden Leiber zu berühren. Soweit sie erkennen konnte, war die Haut der Wesen blassviolett und fast durchsichtig. Sie waren klein, schlank und zartgliedrig und hatten große Köpfe. Große mandelförmige Lider, ein kleiner schlitzförmiger Mund und zwei winzige Nasenlöcher überzeugten Alex davon, was sie hier gefunden hatte. Momo stupste einen der Körper mit ihrer Schnauze an und wich erschrocken zurück. Alex berührte die Stelle. Die Haut war feucht und kalt. Auch sie zog die Hand zurück und atmete stoßweise aus. "Das...das sind keine Menschen, Momo...", murmelte sie und starrte  
kopfschüttelt auf das, was sie für Außerirdische hielt. Dann richtete sie einen Blick auf das abgestürzte 'Flugzeug'. "Ein Raumschiff. Ein echtes Raumschiff...", flüsterte sie.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen und riss ihre Augen von der ebenfalls violett schimmernden und immer noch Helligkeit abgebenden Oberfläche des UFOs los. Eines der Wesen hatte sich bewegt! Momo zog die Lefzen nach oben und knurrte wieder. "Pscht!", warnte Alex und sah, wie sich die Lider des Aliens öffneten. Große, dunkle Augen starrten leer in die Luft. Alex schluckte. "Hallo?", wisperte sie fast unhörbar. Langsam drehte sich der große Kopf des Aliens und Alex begann zu zittern. Angstschweiß drang ihr aus allen Poren. Dann kamen Laute aus dem winzigen Mund der Kreatur, die Alex nicht verstand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann verstummte das Alien und schloss die Augen wieder. Ein letztes Mal öffnete sich der Mund. "O'Neill...", hörte das Mädchen. Dann sackte sein Kopf reglos zur Seite.

"O'Neill? Was ist das?", fragte sich Alex laut und wartete noch einige Zeit, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch ein Lebenszeichen der Wesen überhört hatte. Dann stand sie schließlich auf und versuchte, zu begreifen, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Noch ehe sie einen einzigen logischen Gedanken spinnen konnte, hörte sie menschliche Stimmen, die näher kamen. Dann sah sie Lichtkegel von Taschenlampen und überlegte, ob sie sich verstecken sollte. Sie würden ihr nicht glauben! Vielleicht sogar sie für das verantwortlich machen, was passiert war...ängstlich kroch sie in den Schatten des großen Raumschiffes, das nun langsam aufhörte, Licht abzugeben. Dem Mädchen kam der absurde Gedanke, das UFO könnte vielleicht gemeinsam mit den Aliens gestorben sein.  
Ihr Körper bebte, als sie hörte, wie mehrere Männer den Krater heruntergerutscht kamen. Ihre Chance, unentdeckt zu bleiben, schwand, als Momo anfing, wie wild zu bellen...

Kapitel 3 Der Stand der Dinge 

Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
am nächsten Morgen  
09.56 Uhr

"Nein, Sir. Das verstehe ich nicht!", erboste sich O'Neill und sah seinen Vorgesetzten herausfordernd an. "Glauben Sie, dass es mir gefällt, ein Kind hier ganz alleine festzuhalten? Glauben Sie das?", fragte Hammond genauso wütend zurück. Jack senkte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Aber...", lenkte Jack ein.  
"Das Mädchen hat, seitdem sie hier ist, noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Und sie wurde nun mal Zeuge von etwas, das sie besser nicht hätte sehen sollen. Ich habe meine klaren Befehle, Jack!", unterbrach der General ihn.  
"Ja. Das ist mir schon klar.", sagte Jack. "Ihre Eltern werden sich Sorgen um sie machen...", überlegte er.  
"Das, Jack, ist das kleinste Übel an der ganzen Sache. Wissen Sie, wie viel Aufwand nötig war, um den Absturz als Meteor zu tarnen und den Luftüberwachungsstellen das auch klar zu machen?", fragte er.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Besprechungsraum und der Rest des SG1 Teams, Carter, Jackson und Teal'c, traten ein. Sofort nahem sie die überhitze Atmosphäre war und setzten sich schweigend.  
"Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte Hammond mit eisiger Stimme. Sam sah auf. "Das Raumschiff wurde geborgen und alle Spuren verwischt, Sir. Unsere Teams beschäftigen sich nun damit, herauszufinden, was die Absturzursache war. Eine Infiltration durch Replikatoren wurde ausgeschlossen.", erklärte sie. Hammond nickte. "Was ist mit den Leichen?", wollte er wissen.  
"Es wurde eine Obduktion angeordnet. Aber bei unseren unzureichenden Kenntnissen über die Anatomie der Asgard...", begann Carter wieder. "Ich verstehe.", unterbrach sie der General.  
"Hat SG7 es geschafft, den Asgard Planeten zu erreichen?", fragte nun Jack. "Nein. Das halbe Universum ist auf der Suche nach ihnen. Die Tok'ra nehmen an, dass das abgestürzte Raumschiff in der Nähe der Erde war, um uns etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen.", beantwortete Daniel seine Frage.  
Der Colonel seufzte und fuhr sich durch das Haar.  
"Ich werde den Präsidenten über den Stand der Dinge informieren. Sie versuchen, Informationen aus dem Mädchen herauszubekommen.", befahl Hammond knapp und verließ den Raum.  
Jack ließ sich erschöpft in einen der ledernen Sessel gleiten und atmete erleichtert aus. Eine frostige Stille trat ein. Keiner fand die richtigen Worte, um die Situation zu beschreiben. Bis Teal'c das Schweigen brach.  
"Hat man schon eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Körper zu identifizieren?", fragte er. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Techniker nehmen an, dass es Thors Schiff war, aber Beweise gibt es bis jetzt keine. Die Asgard sind äußerlich kaum zu unterscheiden.", sagte sie. Die anderen nickten.  
"Na schön. Wir haben ein abgestürztes Raumschiff, zwei tote Asgard, eine Zeugin in Form eines eingeschüchterten Mädchens und keine Spur von den anderen Asgard", fasste Daniel zusammen. "Dann sollten wir uns um die Kleine kümmern.", schlug Jack vor.

Kapitel 4 Die Zeugin 

Jack klopfte obligatorisch und trat dann als erster in die vorläufige Unterbringung des Mädchens. Ihm folgte Carter. Daniel hatte beschlossen, Teal'c Gesellschaft zu leisten, der es vorgezogen hatte, die Zeugin mit seinem Auftritt nicht unnötig zu verunsichern. Jack sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Man hatte zwar versucht, den kalten Raum durch hölzerne Möbel und Bilder aufzuheitern, aber das hätte man auch mit einer ganzen Delegation von Clowns nicht geschafft. Es blieb ein winziges Zimmer mit dicken Betonwänden kilometertief unter der Erde des Cheyenne Berges. Und das Mädchen schien sich dessen auch bewusst zu sein. Es saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl und hatte die Hände auf dem Schoß gefaltet. Sie blickte nicht einmal auf, als die beiden eintraten. Nur ihr Hund, der bis jetzt unter dem Sessel gelegen hatte, stellte sich schützend vor seine Herrin. "Hey!", grüßte Jack und hob die Hand. Dann kniete er sich hin und lockte den Hund zu sich. Sofort kam das Tier auf ihn zugetrabt und ließ  
sich streicheln. "Na du.", wisperte Jack und beobachtete dabei aus den Augenwinkeln, wie das Mädchen kurz zu ihm schielte. Jack gab Sam ein Zeichen, den Anfang zu machen. Diese nickte und kniete sich dann vor das Mädchen. Jack tat so, als würde er sich ausschließlich mit dem Hund beschäftigen, in Wirklichkeit musterte er das Mädchen. Ihre Klamotten ließen darauf schließen, dass sie nicht gerade aus reichen Verhältnissen kam. Sie war Afroamerikanerin und Jack konnte sehen, wie eingeschüchtert die Kleine von all den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage war.  
"Hallo. Ich bin Sam Carter und das hier ist Jack O'Neill.", begann Sam. Ihre Stimme hatte einen sanften Klang angenommen. Doch als sie den Namen O'Neill hörte, schnellte ihr Kopf nach oben und ihre großen dunkeln Augen musterten den Mann.  
"O'Neill?", wiederholte sie. Jack ließ von dem Hund ab und nickte. "Und wie heißt du?", fragte er. "Alex.", flüsterte sie. "Ich kenne diesen Namen.", fügte sie hinzu. Sam runzelte die Stirn. "Welchen?", wollte sie wissen.  
"O'Neill. Das ist das einzige Wort des Außerirdischen, das ich verstanden habe.", antwortete sie. "Das heißt, Sie kannten die Aliens?"  
"Ja...ja, so könnte man das schon sagen...Das hilft uns sehr, Alex.", sagte Jack und erwiderte ihren ausdrucksstarken Blick. "Sind sie tot?", fragte das Mädchen wieder. Der Hund drängte sich zwischen Jack und Sam durch und legte ihr vertrauensvoll den Kopf in den Schoß. Jack lächelte. "Wie heißt er denn?", fragte er leise.   
"Er ist eine Sie und heißt Momo.", sagte Alex stolz. "Ein schöner Name.", sagte Sam. Alex nickte. "Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", drängte sie. "Ob die Aliens wirklich tot sind.".  
"Ja. Sie das sind sie.", teilte ihr Jack mit. Alex nickte langsam.  
"Wie ist dein Nachname?", fragte Sam. Alex sah sie verwirrt an. "Wollen Sie meine Eltern ausfindig machen?", fragte sie zurück. "Ja. Willst du das denn nicht? Sie machen sich sicher Sorgen um dich...", gab Jack zur Antwort. "Das glaube ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist es ihnen nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass ich weg bin.", sagt das Mädchen traurig und streichelte ihrer Hündin sanft das Fell. "Ach was. Komm schon, sie müssen wissen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.", meinte Jack. Alex schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "In Ordnung? Nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich bin. Nur, dass ich beim Militär bin...irgendwo in einem Bunker.", sagte sie trotzig.  
Jack legte seine Hand auf die von Alex. Die Kleine sah ihn überrascht an. "Hey. Wir sind deine Freunde, okay?", versicherte er ihr. Alex lächelte zum ersten Mal.

Kapitel 5 Beschuldigungen 

zwei Tage später  
11.32 Uhr

"Wir können die Eltern des Mädchens nicht mehr länger auf die Folter spannen. Sie wollen wissen, wo ihre Tochter ist und was passiert ist!", sagte Hammond eindringlich. "Nachdem, was Alex mir so über ihre 'Eltern' erzählt hat, hätte sie es sogar hier bei uns besser.", meinte Jack dazu.  
"Was sollen wir Ihnen sagen?", fragte Daniel. "Das ein außerirdisches Raumschiff ganz in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung abgestürzt ist. Alex hat dabei zugesehen und deshalb wurde sie vom Militär mitgenommen und verhört...", sagte Sam verächtlich. "Tatsache ist, dass Alex gar nicht mehr zurück zu ihren Eltern WILL.", warf Jack ein.  
Hammond musterte ihn. "Das wird nicht unsere Entscheidung sein, Colonel.", meinte er. Jack nickte. Das wusste er auch.  
"Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte der General. "Doctor Frasier hat sie mit nach Hause genommen.", erklärte Teal'c. "Sie und Cassandra verstehen sich blendend.", addierte Daniel. Hammond atmete seufzend aus. "Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten, um die familiäre Situation des Mädchens einzuschätzen. Ich will aber keinesfalls dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Alex den Rest ihres Lebens in einem Heim verbringt. Vielleicht kann man ihre Familie unterstützen...", überlegte er. Jack und Sam nickten. "Finanziell?", fragte Daniel. "Nicht nur das. Wenn ihr Vater wirklich ein Alkoholproblem hat, müssen wohl auch andere Maßnahmen ergriffen werden. Auf jeden Fall werden wir uns darum kümmern.", versicherte er. "Danke, Sir.", sagte Jack aufrichtig. Die anderen nickten.

Plötzlich ertönte der Alarm und die ganze Basis wurde in Alarmstufe versetzt. "Unautorisierte Aktivierung von außerhalb.", plärrte es blechern durch die Lautsprecher. Jack seufzte. "Könnten sich die Tok'ra nicht an feste Zeiten halten. Das ist das dritte Mal in zwei Tagen...", beschwerte er sich, folgte den andern dann aber in den Kontrollraum.  
Wie erwartet war es ein Besuch der Tok'ra. Sofort stürzten sich SG1 auf die beiden Angekommenen. Es waren dieses Mal, sehr zu Sams Freude, Jacob. Und sehr zu Jacks Missfallen, Freya. Sam erkannte im Minenspiel ihres Vaters, dass keine guten Nachrichten auf sie warteten. "Schlechte Neuigkeiten?", flüsterte sie. Jacob nickte betrübt.  
Man führte die Gäste sofort in den Besprechungsraum. "Gibt es etwas Neues von den Asgard?", fragte Sam sofort. Jacob schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Unsere Außenposten und auch Verbündete haben seit Monaten nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Es war auch für uns eine Überraschung, dass sich eines ihrer Schiffe in der Nähe der Erde befand.", sagte Selmak. "Haben die Untersuchungen am abgestürzten Schiff schon etwas ergeben?", meldete sich Anise. Hammond musste den Kopf schütteln. "Nein.", sagte er knapp. Die Tok'ra nickte langsam. "Wäre es nicht Erfolg versprechender, einige Techniker der Tok'ra mit der Untersuchung zu betrauen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Daniel beobachtete, wie am Hals seines Vorgesetzten eine Ader dick pulsierend hervortrat. Ein schlechtes Zeichen. "Sie hat Recht, Sir...die Tok'ra haben...die besseren Möglichkeiten!", warf der Archäologe schnell ein. Schließlich nickte der General besänftig. "Na gut. Ein Team soll noch heute kommen und sich das ganze ansehen.", bestimmte er. Anise nickte dankbar.   
"Es gibt da noch etwas, was wir euch sagen müssen...keine sehr erfreuliche Nachricht.", meldete sich Jacob diesmal.   
"Schießen Sie los...der Tag hat doch so gut angefangen.", sagte Jack und grinste dümmlich. Jacob schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick und fuhr dann fort. "Da auch die Armeen der Goa'uld im Moment nur nicht einmal zur Hälfte im Einsatz sind, glaubt der Hohe Rat der Tok'ra, dass sie sich in einer fernen Galaxie im Krieg mit den Asgard befinden.", begann er. "Allerdings befinden sich die wichtigsten Systemlords, in deren Reihen wir Spione einschleusen konnten, doch in ihren Heimatgalaxien. Sie verfolgen eine ganz andere Taktik.", mischte sich Freya ein und machte eine Pause. "Und die wäre?", drängte Teal'c. "Sie geben euch die Schuld am Absturz des Asgard-Schiffes und behaupten, der Vertrag mit den Asgard sei nun nicht mehr gültig, da die Tau'ri in boykottiert haben.", erklärte Jacob. Jack starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
"Das ist doch wohl die Höhe...!", erboste er sich. "Woher wissen die Goa'uld vom Absturz des Schiffes auf die Erde?", fragte sich Sam laut. Jacob und Freya konnten nur die Schultern zucken. "Das wissen wir nicht. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass...", Jacob zögerte...  
"...dass ihr einen Spion in euren Reihen habt.", führte Teal'c den Satz zu Ende. Jacob nickte seufzend. "Wir haben allerdings schon eine Untersuchung angeordnet. Die Möglichkeit besteht zwar, aber wir halten sie für sehr unwahrscheinlich...", sagte Anise, die das Wort ergriffen hatte. "Wie sollten sie den sonst davon erfahren haben?", wollte Hammond wissen. Seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen Furcht einflößenden Tonfall angenommen. Anise zuckte die Achseln und sah hilfesuchend zu O'Neill. Dieser sah absichtlich weg.  
"Das ist nebensächlich!", mischte sich nun Jacob ein. "Tatsache ist, dass die Goa'uld ihre Zusage, diesen Planeten nicht zu zerstören, nun nicht mehr als gegeben betrachten.", erklärte Sams Vater.

Als SG1 eine Stunde später ziellos durch die Gänge schlenderte, kamen ihnen Janet, Cassandra und Alex mit ihrem Hund entgegen. Sofort zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der drei. Cassandra umarmte Jack liebevoll und Alex tat es ihr nach. Das Mädchen spürte, wie sehr sie es genoss, diesen Mann zu umarmen. Wie schön es nur wäre, so einen Vater zu haben! Er roch noch Rasierwasser und am liebsten würde Alex ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. O'Neill war so stark und strahlte eine Wärme aus, die Alex noch nie in ihrem Leben gespürt hatte.

Kapitel 6 Frauenbesuche 

abends  
19.42 Uhr

Jack musterte die Decke seines Quartiers und atmete seufzend aus. Das war die perfekte Ausrede für die Goa'uld. Sie konnten behaupten, die Menschen hätten das Asgard-Raumschiff zum Absturz gebracht und somit den Vertrag gebrochen und die Erde vernichten. Diese Gedanken spukten Jack durch den Kopf. Er saß auf dem Bett in seinem Quartier und dachte über die ganze Misere nach. Wahrscheinlich war es Thor dessen Leiche in der Pathologie des Militärkrankenhauses lag und mit dessen Körper niemand etwas anfangen konnte. Diese Vorstellung war erschreckend. Thor hatte ihnen schon so oft aus der Patsche geholfen. Und jetzt sollte er auf eine solche Art und Weise gestorben sein? War es möglich, dass das Raumschiff einfach so abgestürzt war? Befanden sich Replikatoren an Bord? Nein, das hatten die Techniker bereits ausgeschlossen. Jack setzte sich im Bett auf und starrte nun statt der Decke die geschlossene Tür an. Für solche Gedanken brauchte er einfach einen fixen Punkt, auf den er sich  
konzentrieren konnte. Was brachte ein Asgard Schiff zum Absturz? Waren es am Ende die Goa'uld gewesen? In einer fernen Galaxis wütete ein Krieg zwischen den erstarkten Goa'uld und den von den Replikatoren geschwächten Asgard. War Thor gekommen, um um Hilfe zu bitten? Hatten ihn die Goa'uld verfolgt und versuchten nun, den Menschen die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe zu schieben? Durch ein resolutes Klopfen wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen.  
Ohne seine Aufforderung abzuwarten, trat Freya ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Tok'ra blieb vor seinem Bett stehen und faltete die Hände vor ihrer Brust. "Hallo, O'Neill.", stammelte sie. "Hi!", antwortete Jack und versuchte, cool zu bleiben. "Ich...wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir herausgefunden haben, dass es sich tatsächlich um Thors Raumschiff gehandelt hat. Das tut mir sehr leid.", erzählte sie aufrichtig. Jack nickte. Das war nur die Bestätigung seiner Annahme. "Kann ich irgend etwas für dich tun?", fragte Freya. Ihre Stimme hatte wieder diesen säuselnden, verführerischen Tonfall angenommen, und Jack fühlte sich sofort unbehaglich. "Nein...nein...ich...es geht mir gut.", winkte er ab und grinste. Doch Freya trat näher an das Bett heran.  
"Was gibt's denn noch?", fragte der Colonel ungeduldig. "Ich...ich habe dich vermisst, O'Neill. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit auf die Erde kommen durfte, um dich wieder zu sehen...", wisperte sie. O'Neill rollte mit den Augen. In ihm sperrte sich alles gegen die Anmachversuche dieser Frau, die sich gerade in aufreizender Pose auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte und ihn abwartend musterte. Er lächelte immer noch höflich. Doch als Freya ihm ihre Hand auf den Brustkorb legte, atmete er tief ein und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. "Freya...nicht.", bat er leise. Gekränkt wandte die Tok'ra ihr Gesicht ab. Jack seufzte, ließ ihre Hand aber nicht los. "Hör zu. Du bist...eine sehr hübsche...Frau und ich...ich...", stammelte er. Er hörte sie leise schluchzen und drehte mit seiner freien Hand ihren Kopf zu ihm. Er wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von den Wangen. "Nicht weinen. Aber versteh doch. Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du eine Tok'ra bist.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären, was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.  
"Ach nein...?", fragte sie unter Tränen. Jack schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf und ließ ihr Handgelenk frei. "Nein. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht, weil...es schon jemanden gibt, verstehst du?", flüsterte er. Freya senkte ihren Blick. "Ich verstehe.", sagte sie fast unhörbar leise und stand auf.  
"Danke.", sagte Jack dankbar und erleichtert zugleich. Freya nickte kurz und näherte sich der Tür. Die Hand auf dem Türknopf, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Ich komme trotzdem immer wieder gerne auf die Erde, um dich zu sehen. Und ich werde dich vermissen.", sagte sie und verließ dann den Raum. Jack ließ sich seufzend auf das Bett zurückfallen. Sein Herz hämmerte laut gegen seinen Brustkorb und erleichtert schloss er die Augen.

Aber nicht für lange. Wenige Zeit später klopfte es wieder. Diesmal wartete sein Besucher aber darauf, dass ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es war Alex. Lächelnd bat Jack sie herein. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen öfter tiefgründige Gespräche zwischen ihnen beiden gegeben. Alex hatte von ihrer Kindheit und ihrer Familie erzählt und Jack auch einige Stücke aus seiner Vergangenheit. Natürlich nur Bruchteile, die das Mädchen nicht belasteten. "Hi Alex. Setz dich doch.", sagte er und sah sich nach dem Hund um. "Momo ist diesmal nicht dabei...", erklärte das Mädchen ihm ernsthaft. Jack nickte und nahm neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz. "Also meine Süße. Was gibt's?", fragte er und klopfte ihr spielerisch auf die Schenkel. Alex grinste nicht, wie sonst. Sie wirkte ernsthaft und nervös und knetete nervös ihre Hände.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Jack erneut sanft. Alex sah ihn aus großen, braunen Augen an. "Ich will dich etwas fragen.", meinte sie. "Schieß los.", antwortete Jack leichtfertig. "Werden sie mich zurück zu meiner Familie schicken?", fragte sie. Jack hatte diese Frage befürchtet. Was sollte er nur sagen? Sollte er sie anlügen? Das hatte sie nicht verdient..."Wenn du nicht zurück zu deinen Eltern kommst, wird man ein Heim für dich finden müssen. Ist dir das lieber?".  
"Ja!", sagte Alex prompt. Jack sah sie erstaunt an. "Ist es denn so schlimm? Du hast immerhin noch einen Bruder, der dich braucht.", meinte O'Neill und legte der Kleinen tröstend seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Nicht!", sagte Alex und wischte seine Hand weg. "Mein Bruder ist krank.".   
"Er ist jetzt in einem Krankenhaus und wird bald wieder gesund werden. Das weißt du doch.", behauptete Jack. Alex nickte. Das Mädchen schwieg. "Ich will nicht zurück. Ich will bei dir bleiben.", brach es schließlich aus ihr heraus und sie begann zu weinen. Jack breitete seine Arme aus. "Komm her.", sagte er. Alex sah ihn mit verschwommenem Blick an. Jack nickte ihr zu. Schließlich ließ sich Alex in seine starken Arme fallen und heulte sich an seinem Brustkorb aus. Jack seufzte und strich dem Mädchen beruhigend über das Haar, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Sein T-Shirt klebte ihm nass am Körper. Alex schniefte und sah ihn traurig an. "Ich will einen Vater, so wie dich. Der immer für mich da ist, wenn ich ihn brauche. Den ich lieben KANN.", sagte sie. Aus dem unschuldigen Gesicht sprach eine solche Offenheit, dass es Jack fast den Atem verschlug. Irgendwie erinnerte Alex ihn an Charlie. Und daran, dass ER alles war - nur kein guter Vater...

"Hör mal, Alex. Wir werden eine andere Familie für dich finden, okay? Wen du nicht zurück willst, dann musst du auch nicht, das verspreche ich dir!", versicherte Jack der Kleinen nach einer Weile. Er wusste nicht, ob er dieses Versprechen einhalten würde können, aber er würde zumindest alles dafür tun!  
Alex nickte und stand auf. Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen von den Wangen. "Ich wünschte, du wärst mein Vater.", sagte sie aufrichtig. Jack schloss kurz wehmütig die Augen. "Du wärst eine fabelhaft Tochter, denke ich.", sagte er dann schließlich. Alex lächelte.

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es erneut. Jack stöhnte. "Wenn Sie eine Frau sind, können Sie gleich draußen bleiben!", rief Jack, stand jedoch auf und öffnete die Tür. Sam stand vor ihm und musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Was...uhm...soll das heißen?", wollte sie wissen. Ihr Minenspiel war eine Mischung aus Amüsiert- und Gekränktheit. Jack musste bei dem Anblick unwillkürlich grinsen. "Das war ein Scherz, kommen Sie rein.", sagte er und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Ächzend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Sam musterte ihn immer noch mit einem abschätzigen Blick. Jack zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hatte in der letzten Stunde drei Frauenbesuche, sie mitgezählt.", sagte er verhüllt. Sams Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr so wohl...  
"Erst kommt Freya und baggert mich an, dann fragt mich Alex, ob ich nicht ihr Vater sein könnte und jetzt stehen sie in der Tür. Entschuldigen sie, aber...das hat eine eigenartige...Reaktion ausgelöst.", erklärte er grinsend. Sam nickte langsam. "Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass auch die Tok'ra keine Spuren von Replikatoren im Schiff finden konnten und...", begann sie.  
"...dass es wirklich Thors Schiff war.", führte Jack zu Ende. Sam blinzelte und nickte dann mehrmals. "Hat mir Freya schon erzählt", erklärte Jack. "Dann hat sie Ihnen wahrscheinlich auch schon gesagt, dass das Innere des Schiffes Spuren einer kleineren Explosion aufweist?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und Sam grinste. "Ist ja interessant.", meinte er. Sam nickte. "Dann können wir also ausschließen, dass es sich um einen Unfall gehandelt hat?", folgerte O'Neill. Carter nickte erneut. "Ja. Der nächste Schritt ist, herauszufinden, wo die Explosion stattfand und was sie zerstört hat. Nach Alex Angaben konnten sich die beiden Asgard noch 'herausbeamen' also kann nicht allzu viel beschädigt worden sein. Ich denke eher, es hat sich um die gezielte Zerstörung eines Antriebsmoduls oder etwas Ähnlichen gehandelt.", mutmaßte sie. Jack lauschte andächtig ihren Ausführungen. "Klingt logisch.", meinte er dann. Schweigen machte sich breit. Plötzlich lächelte Sam. Jack sah sie  
stirnrunzelnd an. "Sie hat Sie angebaggert?", fragte sie dann amüsiert. Jack nickte eifrig. "Nicht zum ersten Mal, übrigens.", antwortete er, einigermaßen erstaunt darüber, dass Sam dem Thema auch nur irgendeine Bedeutung zukommen ließ.  
"Und?", wollte Sam neugierig wissen. Jack stutzte. "Das interessiert SIE?", fragte er keck zurück. Sam zuckte nervös die Achseln. "Nein. Aber Sie haben mit dem Thema angefangen. Dann können Sie mir auch sagen, was daraus geworden ist.", verteidigte sie sich. "Sie haben das ganze noch einmal zur Sprache gebracht", entgegnete Jack und grinste wissend. "Wissen Sie, ich kann auch einfach wieder gehen.", antwortete Sam und stand auf. Ihre Taktik hatte Erfolg. "Ich hab sie abblitzen lassen.", sagte Jack schnell. Sam drehte sich nicht mehr um. Sie lächelte. "So?", sagte sie leise. "Ja. Ich hab sie eiskalt abserviert...ihr einen Korb gegeben...", redete er. Sam rettete sich schnell zur Tür. "Gute Nacht, Sir!", rief sie noch. "...ihr eine Abfuhr erteilt...Gute Nacht, Carter!", rief Jack und seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sich das Gespräch nicht ganz so entwickelt, wie er es sich erhofft hatte...

Kapitel 7 Ein Wiedersehen 

am nächsten Morgen  
08.59 Uhr

SG1, Freya und Jacob saßen bereits versammelt im Besprechungsraum und warteten auf General Hammond. Jack warf Freya immer wieder unruhige Blicke zu, aber diese ließ sich von dem gestrigen Desaster nichts anmerken. Vielmehr schien sie sich ihrer Rolle als Wissenschafterin nur allzu bewusst zu sein und flirtete heftig mit Daniel. Vielleicht hatte damit auch Anise etwas zu tun...der Archäologe schien jedenfalls eher hilflos als erfreut.

Endlich stürmte der kahlköpfige Mann in den Raum und sparte sich eine Begrüßung. Er kam sofort zum Thema: "Wir haben soeben eine Nachricht vom Hohen Rat der Tok'ra erhalten. Zwei Goa'uld Mutterschiffe sind auf dem Weg zur Erde.", teilte Hammond den Anwesenden mit und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. "Oh Gott...", entfuhr es Daniel. Auch die anderen blickten sich bestürzt an. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun...?", überlegte Jack. "SG7 versucht jetzt schon fast seit 5 Tagen, die Asgard zu erreichen. Bis jetzt erfolglos. Und wir dürfen uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass wir von ihnen hören, bevor die Goa'uld eintreffen. Der Hohe Rat hat uns bereits Unterstützung zugesagt, obwohl auch die Tok'ra im Moment über geringe Ressourcen verfügen.  
"Sir. Ich habe mir etwas überlegt.", warf Carter plötzlich ein.   
"Ich höre?"  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es möglich wäre, dass die Fähigkeiten der Nox, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, auch für andere Spezies gilt. Wen die Nox es schaffen könnte, würde es Thor vielleicht möglich sein, den Rest seiner Flotte zu verständigen, um uns...", sagte Sam.  
"...den Arsch zu retten", fuhr Jack für den Major fort " Aber die Asgard sind schon seit Tagen tot...und...OH GOTT...wahrscheinlich schon aufgeschnitten...", mutmaßte Jack jedoch wenig später. Sam machte ein betroffenes Gesicht, hielt aber an ihrer Idee fest. "Soviel ich weiß, wurden die Körper der Asgard ebenfalls in die Hände der Tok'ra gegeben.", teilte Hammond mit und warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung Jacob.  
"Ja...ja, das stimmt. Es wurde bis jetzt nur eine äußerliche Untersuchung angeordnet.", erklärte dieser. "Wenn ich jetzt nicht so froh darüber wäre, würde ich mich fragen, warum bei euch eine Autopsie so lange dauert...", sagte O'Neill sarkastisch.  
"Wir sollten sofort die Nox kontaktieren.", meldete Daniel. "Das hätten wir auch ohne diese Möglichkeit bereits geplant.", sagte der General, griff aber sofort zum Telefon, um alles Nötige in die Wege zu leiten.

Heimatplanet der Nox  
zwei Stunden später

Mit dem vertrauten schlurfenden Geräusch fiel das Wurmloch hinter SG1 in sich zusammen. O'Neill sah sich suchend nach den Nox um. "Schön, wieder hier zu sein. Oh...und seht mal, diesmal haben sie uns sogar das Stargate da gelassen.", meldete der Colonel sofort. "Das Stargate ist bei unserem letzten Besuch auf diesem Planeten keineswegs verschwunden, O'Neill. Es wurde lediglich von den Nox unsichtbar gemacht.", klärte Teal'c ihn auf. "Teal'c?...DAS WEIß ICH!", erboste sich Jack gespielt. Sam seufzte. "Also, wo ist die ganze Family?", fragte Jack sich laut. Wie auf Befehl tauchten die Nox am Waldrand auf und kamen näher. Lya und Nafrayu waren die ersten, die SG1 herzlich in Empfang nahmen. Auch die anderen waren erfreut, sie wieder zu sehen. "Ihr habt euch nicht verändert, meine Freunde...", murmelte Jack und berührte kurz Nafrayus wild vom Kopf abstehendes Haar.

"Es tut uns leid, O'Neill.", sagte Anteaeus aufrichtig, "aber wir können euch nicht helfen. Wir können nur die Körper von erst kürzlich Verstorbenen wieder zum Leben erwecken.". "Wär' ja auch zu schön gewesen, um war zu sein...", flüsterte Jack zu Daniel. "Was...uhm...was ist mit euren Raumschiffen. Könnt ihr uns nicht damit helfen?", fragte Daniel, obwohl er sich die Antwort auf seine Frage schon fast selber geben konnte. "Nein. Wie du weißt, verabscheuen wir jede Form von Gewalt.", sagte Opher, der Dorfälteste. "Ja...das wissen wir. Aber unser Überleben hängt davon ab.", erwiderte der Archäologe und warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Lya, die bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt hatte. "Wir können nicht mit euch in einen Krieg mit den Goa'uld ziehen. Aber vielleicht gibt es da jemanden, der euch helfen kann.", sagte die Nox schließlich.  
SG1 horchte auf. "Es gibt ein Volk, dass die Macht besitzt, Tote zum Leben zu erwecken, egal wie lange sie schon verstorben sind.", teilte sie den vieren geheimnisvoll mit. "Tatsächlich?", fragte Daniel erstaunt. Teal'c hob eine Augenbraue. "Es gibt ein Volk, das sich 'Tuatha de Danann' nennt. Sie besitzen diese Macht.", erzählte Lya.   
Daniel nickte verstehend. "Ich habe diesen Namen schon einmal gehört. Ähm...wisst ihr, wo dieses Volk lebt?", fragte er.  
Lya nannte ihm die Koordinaten des Planeten, auf dem die Tuatha angeblich hausen sollten.

Kapitel 8 Eisige Zeiten 

Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
15.53 Uhr

Wieder einmal saßen SG1 und General Hammond zusammen an einem Tisch und diskutierten den Stand der Dinge. Der Besprechungsraum hatte sich in einen Präsentationsraum verwandelt. Daniel war bereit, den Rest der Anwesenden über sein Wissen über die 'Tuatha de Danann', die Lya erwähnt hatte, in Kenntnis zu setzen. "Beginnen Sie mit ihrem Vortrag, Dr. Jackson.", forderte Hammond ihn schließlich auf. Daniel nickte und holte tief Luft.

"Also. Laut dem 'Buch der Einwanderungen', waren diese 'Tuatha de Danann' die vierten Eroberer Irlands. Sie brachten das spirituelle Wissen, die Künste und das Handwerk auf die Insel.  
Woher genau das Volk ursprünglich stammt, ist konnte ich bei meinen Nachforschungen nicht  
herausfinden. Das, was uns interessiert ist aber eine alte Legende, die besagt, dass das Wertvollste, das die 'Tuatha de Danann' aus ihrer Welt mit nach Irland brachten, der so genannte 'Kessel der Fülle' war. Es heißt, dass der Kessel unerschöpflich war, und jeder daraus die Speise und das Getränk erhielt, die am besten zu ihm passten.", begann der Wissenschafter. Jack stöhnte. Daniel warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu "Darüber hinaus...konnte der Kessel Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken!", fuhr er fort und wies mit einem Zeigestock auf die Abbildung des Kessels, den er an die Wand projiziert hatte. "Das klingt doch höchst interessant. Sie haben grünes Licht für eine Mission zu diesem Planeten.", sagte Hammond überzeugt. Und auch die Mitglieder des SG1 Teams schöpften Hoffnung.

am nächsten Morgen

"Wir sollten uns beeilen.", meinte Teal'c und trieb das Team zur Eile an. Es konnte sich nur noch um wenige Tage handeln, bis die beiden Mutterschiffe die Erde erreichen würden. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit...  
SG1 war vor wenigen Minuten auf einen völlig mit Eis und Schnee bedeckten Planeten getreten. Die Sonde hatte zwar vorausgesagt, welche Bedingungen sie vorfinden würden, allerdings nütze auch die beste Ausrüstung nicht viel gegen den beißenden Wind, der den Menschen entgegensetzte. "Welche Richtung sollen wir nehmen?", schrie Jack gegen den Wind an. "Keine Ahnung, Sir. Ich sehe weit und breit nichts!", rief Sam zurück. "Wir teilen uns auf keinen Fall auf! Gehen wir hier lang...", kommandierte der Colonel und wies mit einem Arm Richtung Süden. Die anderen folgten ihm. Jack hatte sich die Richtung ausgesucht, in der ihnen der Wind in den Rücken blies und ihr Tempo steigerte.  
Zu Daniels Überraschung traf das Team bereits nach wenigen Stunden auf Spuren einer Zivilisation. Zivilisation war vielleicht zuviel gesagt, aber die kleinen, winterfesten Hütten waren das Einzige, was meilenweit zu erkennen war. Sofort betraten die Vier das erstbeste der Häuser. Der Innenraum war bei weitem nicht mehr so kalt. Jack setzte seine Brille ab und atmete erst einmal kräftig durch. Sam sah sich mit großen Augen um. Die Innenausstattung war primitiv. Sie bestand aus einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei Hockern und, in der Ecke des Raumes, einer Art Feuerstelle. Eine morsche Tür führte zu einem Nebenraum.  
"Okay, so weit, so gut. Und wo sind die Bewohner?", fragte sich Jack laut. Die anderen konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Sieht jedenfalls so aus, als würde die Hütte bewohnt sein.", meinte Daniel. "Okay. Sie denken also, wir sollten hier ein Weilchen bleiben und warten, bis wer kommt?", fragte O'Neill. Daniel und die anderen nickten. Jack gab sein Einverständnis und ließ seinen schweren Rucksack mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf den Boden fallen. Dann begutachtete er die Tür und öffnete sie schließlich. Wie vermutet, führte sie in eine Art Nebenraum, der kleiner war als der, in dem SG1 sich befand und in dem nur ein einzelner Hocker stand. Fenster hatte dieser Raum keine. Dafür hatte der Hauptraum zwei, die jedoch bestens gegen das winterliche Wetter isoliert zu sein schienen.  
"Teal'c und ich werden uns die anderen Gebäude vornehmen...vielleicht haben wir ja nur das falsche Haus erwischt.", meinte Jack und setzte sich seine Schneebrille wieder auf. Er gab Teal'c ein Zeichen und die beiden traten hintereinander wieder in den eisigen Sturm, der draußen tobte. Schon nach wenigen Minuten kehrten sie zurück.  
Jack schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und klopfte sich fröstelnd den Schnee von den Schuhen. Teal'c sah besser aus, entledigte sich aber auch der äußersten Kleidungsschicht und wickelte sich in eine Thermodecke, die Daniel und Sam in der Zwischenzeit bereitgelegt hatten. Jack klapperte mit den Zähnen und folgte Teal'cs Beispiel. Schließlich lagen die Vier dicht aneinander gedrängt und versuchten, die spärliche Wärme am besten zu Nutzen. "Was machen wir, wenn niemand kommt?", fragte Teal'c plötzlich. "Dann gehen wir weiter. Vielleicht gibt es noch andere Dörfer.", beschloss Jack und nieste. Er schniefte und schlotterte am ganzen Körper. Sam, die neben ihm lag, spürte, wie sein Körper bebte und drängte sich enger an ihn. Einige Zeit herrschte buchstäblich eisiges Schweigen. Das einzige Geräusch war der pfeifende Wind und ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen. "Ist euch nicht auch aufgefallen, dass es dunkler geworden ist?", unterbrach Sam die Stille. "Jetzt wo du es sagst, Major Carter.", stimmte  
ihr Teal'c zu. Jack warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Es ist erst Mittag. Es kann noch gar nicht dunkel werden.", widersprach er. "Doch. Es wird dunkel.", überstimmte ihn Daniel.

Er behielt Recht. Wenige Minuten später war es draußen stockdunkel. Die Lampen der Teammitglieder erhellten das Innere des Hauses zwar, aber bald beschlossen sie, die Batterien zu sparen. Außerdem überfiel die Vier eine seltsame Müdigkeit, was wahrscheinlich die Dunkelheit verantwortete. Dicht an dicht versuchten sie schließlich zu schlafen. Daniel und Sam, die in der Mitte lagen, schien die Kälte wenig auszumachen und schon bald fiel Daniel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Teal'cs Atem wurde ebenfalls ruhiger. Nur Jack, der an der linken Außenseite lag, fröstelte und fand keine Ruhe. Sam wurde durch seine nervösen Bewegungen ebenfalls wach gehalten. "Was ist?", wisperte sie. "Kalt...", antwortete Jack durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Ich würde jetzt alles für einen offenen Kamin geben...", flüsterte er und spürte, wie sein Atem sich in eine Dampfwolke verwandelte. Sam tastete sich mit ihrer Hand in der Dunkelheit den Weg zu Jacks Gesicht. Ihre Hände waren kalt, aber seine Gesichtshaut war noch  
kälter. "Was tun sie da?", fragte Jack erstaunt. Sam gab keine Antwort, sondern handelte kurz entschlossen. Sie kroch mit ihrem Körper auf Jacks und legte ihre Wange an die seine. Jacks Atem stoppte und Sam musste lächeln, als sie spürte, wie er sich unter ihr verkrampfte. "Carter?", wisperte er leise. "Ja?". "Das kommt mir verdammt bekannt  
vor...", sagte er. Sam kicherte. "Nur diesmal ohne gebrochene Rippe und abgefrorenem Fuß.", flüsterte sie zurück. Jack schmunzelte. "Oh ja...", sagte er genussvoll und seine Arme fanden unter der Decke den Weg um Sams Körper. Er drückte sie enger an sich. "Jetzt wird einem doch gleich viel wärmer, finden sie nicht?", fragte er. Sam spürte, wie die Hitze ihr ins Gesicht schoss. "Ich kann mich nicht beklagen.", sagte sie. Jacks Anspannung ließ nach und er genoss die wohltuende Wärme, die nun durch seinen Körper flutete. Das hatte nur bedingt mit der tatsächlichen Körperwärme zu tun. Und dieses Mal suchte er nicht nach Entschuldigungen, als ein gewisses Körperteil ihm seine Begeisterung über die neue Position mitteilte. Und diesmal tat es Sam auch nicht mit einem Kichern ab, sondern drückte sich noch enger an seine Erregung. Jack stöhnte verhalten. "Sam? Draußen herrscht ein Schneesturm, nicht wahr?", fragte er gepresst und atmete keuchend den Duft von Sams Haaren ein. Sam sah ihn in der  
Dunkelheit verwirrt an. "Mhm.", machte sie. "Gut...hatte ich nur eben vergessen...", sagte er und seufzte. Sam spürte die Nähe seiner Lippen. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten die ihren von den seinen. "Jack?", wisperte sie. "Hm?", machte er überrascht. "Ich denke, Ihre Lippen fühlen sich sehr kalt an, was?", fragte sie leise. "Ja, wieso?", flüsterte er zurück. Doch noch ehe er es sich versah, hatte Sam seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss eingefangen. Tatsächlich fühlten sich seine Lippen kalt an, aber das minderte die Intensität des Augenblicks in keinster Weise. Heftig atmend ließen sie schließlich voneinander ab. "Besser?", hauchte Sam. "Oh ja...", gab Jack schwer atmend zurück. Sam legte ihren Kopf auf Jacks dick eingepackten Oberkörper. Seine Arme schlossen sich noch enger um sie und wenige Minuten später waren beide eingeschlafen.

Kapitel 9 Si-Toéw 

Alle vier Teammitglieder wachten fast zeitgleich auf. Es war schnell wieder hell geworden und als Daniel auf seine Uhr sah, waren weniger als drei Stunden vergangen, seit die Nacht hereingebrochen war. Er sah zu seiner linken die Körper von Sam und Jack, die, mehr oder weniger ineinander verschlungen, und zu seiner rechten Teal'c, der bereits wach war. "Wie lange haben wir geschlafen?", wollte der Jaffa wissen. "Nur etwa drei Stunden.", antwortete Daniel wahrheitsgemäß und setzte sich auf. Auch Sam reckte sich und rollte sich von Jack. Sie warf Daniel einen beschämten Blick zu. "Morgen...", warf sie ihm gähnend an den Kopf. Schließlich regte sich auch Jack langsam.

Das Frühstück bestand aus etwas heißem Tee und halb verkohltem Brot, was Teal'c zuzuschreiben war. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Daniel und schluckte mühsam das letzte Stückchen Brot hinunter. "Wenn wir annehmen müssen, dass es in drei Stunden erneut dunkel wird, sollten wir uns so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg machen!", meinte Teal'c. "Du hast Recht. Genau das tun wir.", stimmte Jack zu und stand auf. Gerade, als SG1 sich zum Weitermarsch fertig gemacht hatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Zuerst dachte Jack, der Wind hätte das bewirkt, doch dann trat eine imposante Gestalt in das Haus. Über und über mit Schnee bedeckt, gab das Wesen einen seltsamen Anblick. Als es seinen Körper schüttelte, kam langes, zotteliges Fell darunter zum Vorschein. "Ich hab immer schon gesagt, dass es Bigfoot wirklich gibt.", witzelte Jack nervös, umfasste seine Waffe aber fester. Auch Sam verglich sein Äußeres sofort mit einer affenähnlichen Spezies. Die Augen des Wesens lagen tief in den Höhlen.  
Große Augenbrauenwülste, eine breite Nase und die starke Behaarung verstärkten diesen Eindruck. "Hallo!", begrüßte Daniel den Neuankömmling und lächelte friedvoll. Mittlerweile hatte auch das Wesen die Eindringlinge bemerkt und gab einen erstaunt klingenden Laut von sich.  
"Was wollt ihr hier?", brummte es schließlich tief. Daniel gab sich überrascht, das Wesen sprechen zu hören. Wieder einmal bewies sich die Aussage, man solle nicht vom ersten Eindruck auf etwas schließen.  
Wir suchen das Volk der 'Tuatha de Danann'", informierte in Daniel. Das Wesen schien diesen Namen zu kennen und machte ein grunzendes Geräusch. "Was wollt ihr von ihnen?", fragte es mit tiefer Stimme. "Wir wollten sie um Hilfe bitten.", antwortete Sam. Die Augen der Kreatur huschten von einem zum anderen. "Hilfe? Wobei?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Bist du einer von ihnen?", fragte nun Jack. Das Wesen musterte die Gruppe noch einmal und nickte dann. "Mein Name ist Si-Toéw. Wobei benötigt ihr unsere Hilfe?".   
Si-Toéw gab sich sehr auskunftsfreudig und hilfsbereit. Daniel erklärte ihm den Grund ihres Besuches und das affenartige Wesen erklärte sich sofort bereit, ihnen zu helfen. Die 'Tuatha de Danann' waren tatsächlich in Besitz eines Kessels, der die Macht besaß, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Allerdings benötigte man dazu die Lebenskraft eines unverbrauchten Lebens. Am besten eines Kindes, um die Lebenskraft des Verstorbenen wieder herzustellen. Die Evièc, wie die Lebenskraft-Spendende Seite auch genannt wurde, konnte dabei selber Gefahr laufen, ihr Leben zu verlieren. 

Mit diesem Wissen und dem mythischen Kessel der Fülle im Gepäck, kehrte SG1 noch am selben Tag auf die Erde zurück. Der Kessel selbst war eigentlich nicht größer als ein handelsüblicher Bierkrug, nur befanden sich links und rechts zwei große, verschnörkelte Henkel. Auch der Körper des Kessels war mit reichen Verziehrungen geschmückt.

Kapitel 10 Der Lebensspender 

Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
17.49 Uhr

"Das Problem ist also, einen so genannten 'Lebensspender zu finden, sehe ich das richtig?", hakte Hammond noch einmal nach. Die Geschichte, die SG1 ihm da auftischte, klang ziemlich unglaublich. Obwohl das ganze mit dem rätselhaften 'Kessel der Fülle' wie ein Märchen klang...er musste nicht zum ersten Mal all sein Vertrauen in diesen einen Instinkt legen, der ihm befahl, seinem besten Team wieder einmal das Schicksal der gesamten Erde in den Schoß zu legen.   
"In der Tat.", bejahte Teal'c. Der Rest der Anwesenden nickte.

eine halbe Stunde später  
Cafeteria

Daniel schob sich gerade den Rest seines Schinken-Sandwichs in den Mund, als Teal'c und Sam den Saal betraten. Jack, der ihm gegenüber saß, winkte die beiden zu sich. "Mahlzeit...", kommentierte Carter und beobachtete schmunzelnd Daniels Kauversuche. Dann setzte sie sich und wurde wieder ernst, als sie von Jacks betretenem Gesichtsausdruck Notiz nahm. Was ging ihm wohl gerade durch den Kopf? Dasselbe, was sie die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hatte?  
Eine Mischung aus Angst vor einem vernichtenden Angriff der Goa'uld und der Furcht vor ihrer ungewissen, gemeinsamen, Zukunft? Sam seufzte unwillkürlich. Jack hielt in seiner Mahlzeit, die aus einer mittelgroßen Portion Spagetti bestand, inne, und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihr Blick war auf einen unbestimmten Punkt weit in der Ferne fixiert. Mittlerweile hatte Daniel es geschafft, die Reste seines Essens mit Hilfe eines großen Schluckes Limonade hinunterzuspülen und atmete tief durch. "Was Neues über den Kessel?", fragte er immer noch schmatzend. Sam schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Daniel gerade gesagt hatte. Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. "Der Kessel...", half ihr der Wissenschafter auf die Sprünge.  
"Natürlich...Nein...nein. Die Tok'ra konnten auch nicht herausfinden, auf welche Art und Weise er funktioniert.", erklärte sie.  
"Aber er tut es?", hakte Jackson nach.  
"Was?"  
"Na...funktionieren!"   
"Das müssen wir wohl erst selbst herausfinden. Wir wissen, wie er zu benutzen ist.", antwortete Carter schließlich. "Also hängt jetzt alles davon ab, einen adäquaten Evièc zu finden...", stellte Teal'c fest. Sam nickte abwesend. "Das Problem sind die Nebenwirkungen...", grübelte sie.  
"Sie meinen, dass der 'Lebensspender' dabei verletzt werden oder gar sterben könnte.", wollte Jack wissen und dehnte das letzte Wort wie Kaugummi.  
"Ja. Auf der einen Seite ist das Risiko sehr gering...für die Rettung der gesamten Erde...", setzte sie an und unterbrach sich. "Andererseits geht es um das Leben eines Kindes.", führte Jack zu Ende und schloss kurz die Augen. Sam seufzte und nickte. "Das Leben eines gesunden Kindes.", wiederholte Daniel langsam und versuchte, sich die Implikationen vor Augen zu führen.  
In diesem Moment wurde das monotone Klappern von Geschirr und die gedämpften Unterhaltungen von einem anderen Geräusch durchschnitten. Momo kam bellend in die Cafeteria gestürmt, mit Alex im Schlepptau. Der Hund hatte etwas im Maul. Das Mädchen bemühte sich verzweifelt, dem Tier den Stiefel wieder abzunehmen. Die dementsprechende Lärmkulisse war nicht zu verachten. Sofort stand Jack auf und kam Alex zur Hilfe. Widerwillig gab Momo ihre Beute auf und blickte ihrem Widersacher beleidigt in die Augen. "Das gehört sich hier nicht.", erklärte Jack und deutete auf den Schuh. Dabei blickte er der Hündin ernsthaft in die Augen, bis diese winselnd auf ihn zugekrochen kam. "Schon besser.", meinte er und streichelte Momo den Kopf. Er gab Alex den Stiefel zurück. "Normalerweise macht sie so etwas ja nicht...", meinte diese aufgebracht. "Schon gut.", beruhigte Jack "Nun ja...es ist dein Stiefel.", sagte Alex verlegen. Jack runzelte die Stirn. Alex zuckte die Schultern und lächelte. O'Neill konnte ihr  
natürlich nicht böse sein. Aber als er so in das unschuldige Gesicht des Kindes sah, kam ihm ein Gedanke...

Besprechungsraum  
20.31 Uhr

"Wie gesagt. Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Alex würde die Wichtigkeit dieses Auftrages verstehen. Sie ist mutig und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen wird, wenn wir ihr alles erklären. Sie hat die beiden toten Asgard bereits gesehen. Es ist besser SO, als wenn wir noch ein Kind mit Informationen belasten, die ihm später dann zum Verhängnis werden. Wie wissen ohnehin noch nicht, was wir in dieser Beziehung mit Alex anfangen sollen...immerhin hat sie den Absturz miterlebt.", endigte Jack und gönnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause zwischen seinen Ausführungen. Sowohl Hammond als auch der Rest seines Teams schienen mit seinem Vorschlag einverstanden zu sein. Allerdings wusste er noch nicht, ob er selbst damit sehr glücklich werden würde. Die kleine Alex war ihm mittlerweile sehr  
ans Herz gewachsen...und der Gedanke daran, ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, schmerzte in seiner Brust.

Zehn Minuten später war Jacks Vorschlag zur fixen Vorgehensweise geworden und Hammond hatte Jack, Sam und Daniel auf den Weg geschickt, dem Mädchen zu erklären, was sie vorhatten.  
Als die drei schließlich vor Alex Quartier standen, beschlich sie ein unsicheres Gefühl. "Also los...", sagte Jack und klopfte, bevor er es sich anders überlegen würde.

Kapitel 11 Wiederauferstehung 

Krankenstation  
22.00 Uhr

SG1, General Hammond hatten sich um den Stuhl versammelt, auf dem Alex saß, während Doc. Frasier und zahlreiche Assistenten und Assistentinnen den der beiden Asgardkörper, den Jack für seinen Freund Thor hielt, vorbereiteten. Vor wenigen Stunden hatten die Tok'ra den Toten durch das Stargate gebracht und Janet war erstaunt über den Zustand der Leiche. Sie wies keinerlei Spuren einer Verwesung auf. Die Ärztin konnte jedoch nicht sagen, ob das der außergewöhnlichen Anatomie dieser Spezies oder den Fähigkeiten der Tok'ra zuzuschreiben war. Und noch weniger wusste sie, wie Jack darauf kam, dass gerade dieser hier Thor war...  
Mit einem Nicken gab Hammond Jack zu verstehen, dass nun keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren war. O'Neill beugte sich zu Teal'c und wies ihn an, zusammen mit zwei Technikern den Kessel heranzuschaffen, während er und Sam bei Alex blieben. Wie er bereits im Vorfeld vermutet hatte, war das Mädchen gleich auf den Vorschlag eingegangen, das Versuchskaninchen zu spielen. Ihr Mut hatte sie bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht verlassen, wenngleich sie sich nervös auf ihrem Stuhl wand.  
Jack hatte ihr ohne Umschweife erklärt, worum es ging und welche Risiken ihr couragierter Beitrag mit sich brachte, trotzdem hatte sie zugestimmt.   
Als Teal'c und die zwei anderen Männer mit dem Kessel den Raum betraten, umfasste Jack die kleine Hand des Mädchens und drückte sie sanft. Alex sah auf und versuchte zu lächeln. In diesem Moment wurde Jack klar, warum sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte...

"Jack?"  
"Nicht jetzt Daniel", murmelte dieser und beobachtete weiter missmutig, wie Janet Frasier Elektroden auf dem nackten Brustkorb des Mädchens anbrachte und den Monitor aktivierte. Sofort fing das gerät an, zu piepsen und auf dem schwarzen Hintergrund zeigte sich der Herzschlag des Mädchens in rhythmischen Sinuskurven.  
"Ich hab mir etwas überlegt", fuhr der Wissenschafter ungerührt fort. "Und was?", wollte Jack nun doch wissen. "Falls das hier Thor ist...und es klappen sollte, ihn wieder zu beleben, haben wir noch zwei weitere Probleme.", teilte er dem älteren Mann mit. "Ich will es gar nicht hören.", wimmelte Jack ihn ab.  
"Erstens. Wie sollte Thor mit den anderen Asgard Kontakt aufnehmen? Alle Kommunikationssteine wurden wahrscheinlich beim Absturz vernichtet.", mutmaßte Daniel. "Und zweitens?", hakte Jack verunsichert nach. "Zweitens...auch wenn Asgard-Raumschiffe sehr schnell sind...wenn sie in einem Krieg in einer weit entfernten Galaxis stecken...wie sollen sie dann rechtzeitig hier sein, um die Goa'uld aufzuhalten?", gab Jackson zu bedenken. Jack sah ihn an und stöhnte. "Sie meinen, die können trotz all der Schufterei hier am Ende zur noch unsere Leichen aufsammeln?...Gott Daniel...das wollte ich nicht hören! Halten Sie gefälligst den Mund. Thor wird schon was einfallen...hoffe ich.", erwiderte O'Neill. "Wenn das hier klappt.", warf Daniel wieder ein. "Es klappt...", knurrte Jack.

"Wir werden nun beginnen.", meldete Janet und signalisierte ihren Assistenten, die schlaffen, langgliedrigen Hände des toten Asgard auf den Henkel des Kessels zu legen. Dasselbe tat sie mit Alex Händen, die sie kurz verunsichert musterte. Janet versuchte zu lächeln.   
Im nächsten Augenblick begann das Herz des Mädchens zu rasen und ihre Augenlider flackerten unkontrolliert. Der Körper des Asgard krümmte sich konvulsivisch und Janet warf den anderen einen geschockten Blick zu. Jack machte eine beschwichtigende Geste, als er hörte, wie der Pulsschlag des Mädchens sich langsam wieder normalisierte und ihre Hände wie von Geisterhand von dem Henkel des Kruges glitten. Sofort öffneten sich ihre Lider und sie sah sich verwirrt um. Jack war sofort an ihrer Seite, während sich Frasier inzwischen um den Asgard kümmerte. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jack sanft. Alex nickte eifrig und nahm seine Hand. Er löste sich aus ihrem Griff und legte ihr seine Handfläche stattdessen auf die Wange und lächelte. 

"Soweit ich das sagen kann, lebt er!", meldete Janet kurz darauf begeistert und alle Anwesenden stießen erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus.  
In diesem Moment öffneten sich auch die großen pupillenlosen Augen des Außerirdischen.   
"Thor? Bist du es, mein Freund?", fragte Jack sofort und ließ von Alex ab. Der Asgard sah ihn sekundenlang unverwandt an, senkte dann aber bedächtig den Kopf. "O'Neill.", stellte er fest. "Japp. Wir haben dich nicht hängen lassen, Kumpel. Aber jetzt musst du uns einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun...", antwortete dieser.  
"Ich denke, er braucht vor allem noch etwas Zeit, sich zu erholen...", warf die Ärztin ein.   
"Zeit, die wir nicht haben.", sagte Sam ungerührt.   
"Der Kessel hat seine Arbeit getan. Thor geht es gut. Nicht wahr?", protzte Jack.

Kapitel 12 Die Asgard-Methode 

Besprechungsraum  
am nächsten Morgen  
6.32 Uhr

"Ach komm schon. Dir muss doch etwas einfallen!", verlangte O'Neill und sah Thor entgeistert an, der immer noch ein wenig matt wirkte. "Es tut mir leid, O'Neill...", erwiderte der Asgard.  
Jack stöhnte. "Na schön, wir können deine Freunde nicht erreichen...aber hast du nicht noch ein Ass im Ärmel? Du musst doch irgendwas in Petto haben? Kein...nicht einmal ein Bluff, der uns helfen könnte?", fragte Jack und rang die Hände. Sam, Teal'c und Daniel starrten ihren Kollegen abwesend an. Die Situation spitzte sich immer weiter zu und wenn ihnen nicht bald etwas einfiel, war das Schicksal der Erde besiegelt. Hammond saß schon seit Minuten am roten Telefon und sprach mit dem Präsidenten..."Eine Möglichkeit gäbe es da...", meldete Thor plötzlich. "Ja mein Freund? Ich bin ganz Ohr...", sagte O'Neill begeistert.  
Sam horchte auf.  
"Mit den geeigneten Möglichkeiten könnten wir den Goa'uld vortäuschen, dass eine Asgard-Flotte in der Erdumlaufbahn patrouilliert.", sprach er verheißungsvoll. "Du meinst, wieder mal einen Bluff? So eine Art optische Täuschung?", hakte Jack nach. "Eher eine Art Projektion, Sir.", warf Carter ein und lächelte kurz. "Was auch immer...und du denkst, das funktioniert?", wandte sich Jack wieder an den Außerirdischen. "Die Sensoren der Goa'uld Schiffe können die neuen Asgard-Gleiter nicht erfassen. Deshalb werden sie nicht wissen, dass es sich um eine Fälschung handelt. Sie werden denken, ihr konnten mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen und wir haben euch unsere neuesten Schiffe geschickt.", sagte Thor und atmete erschöpft tief ein.  
"Klingt nach einem Plan...", meinte Daniel mit einem Hauch Skepsis in der Stimme. "Welche Mittel benötigst du?", fragte Teal'c.

Kapitel 13 Verabschiedungen 

zwei Tage später

"Ich wollte dir noch mal danken, dass du uns geholfen hast. Ohne dich...wären wir wieder mal in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten.", sagte Jack. Thor, der neben ihm langsam den Flur entlang schritt, sah auf. "Ich muss euch danken. Ohne euch wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben.", sagte der Außerirdische und senkte den Kopf. Jack nickte.  
"Musst du uns wirklich schon verlassen?", fragte er schließlich seinen kleinen Freund. "Ja O'Neill. Ich muss mich wieder meinem Volk anschließen, um sie im Kampf gegen die Replikatoren zu unterstützen.", antwortete Thor. Jack nickte. "Falls du wieder einmal unsere Hilfe benötigst...wir treten den Legospinnen gerne wieder mal in den Hintern...", posaunte er. Thor nickte. "Ich denke, gegen die Art von Replikatoren, mit denen wir es im Moment zu tun haben, kommen eure Waffen nicht mehr an. Sie haben dazugelernt.", meinte Thor. Jack seufzte.  
"Aber auch die Asgard haben gelernt. Auch von euch Menschen.", fügte der Außerirdische hinzu. "Ach ja...wirklich?", versicherte sich Jack und betrat gemeinsam mit Thor den Gateroom, wo das Wurmloch sich gerade etabliert hatte. Der Asgard nickte. "Wir züchten eine neue Form unserer Art...die physisch primitiver ist als wir.", offenbarte er Jack. Dieser hob die Augenbrauen. "Tatsächlich. Heißt das...ihr führt wieder Sex ein?", fragte er amüsiert. Thor schien kurze Zeit über diese Frage nachzudenken. "Ganz so wird es wohl nicht sein, O'Neill. Aber der Kampf gegen unseren Erzfeind ist nicht mehr so aussichtslos, wie er einmal war.", erklärte er schließlich. Jack nickte mehrmals und nahm die Hände aus den Hosentaschen. "Auf Wiedersehen, O'Neill.", sagte Thor. Jack nickte und beobachtete, wie sein Freund mit kleinen Schritten auf das Stargate zuging, bis es seine kleine Form schließlich verschlang und in sich zusammenfiel.

Nun blieb eigentlich nur noch eines zu tun...dachte Jack und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Mit Unterstützung von Hammond hatte man es tatsächlich geschafft, eine Familie zu finden, die bereit war, Alex ein neues Zuhause zu geben. Ihr etwas zu bieten, das sie in ihrem kurzen Leben noch nie gehabt hatte, einen Platz, an dem sie sich wohl fühlen konnte. Mit Menschen, denen sie vertrauen konnte und die sie liebten. Sie würde Kontakt zu ihrer richtigen Familie haben, das hatte man ihr versprochen, obwohl Alex selbst das eigentlich nicht interessiert hatte. Doch das Jugendamt hatte darauf bestanden. Allerdings hielt auch Jack das für eine gute Idee. Schließlich würde in nicht allzu langer Zeit aus dem kleinen Mädchen eine erwachsene Frau werden, die sich sicher mit ihrem Kindheitsdilemma auseinandersetzen wollen würde. Auch Jack und sein Team würde Alex wohl nicht völlig aus den Augen verlieren. Außerdem verstand sie sich zu gut mit Cassandra, als dass sie diese Freundschaft würden  
gefährden wollen.

Jack klopfte an Alex Tür. Ein fröhliches 'Herein' ließ ein Lächeln auf Jacks Lippen erscheinen und er trat ein. Alex war gerade dabei, all die Sachen, die sie in der Zeit im SGC von allen möglichen und unmöglichen Leuten bekommen hatte, in einen kleinen roten Koffer zu packen. Momo kam schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zu und ließ sich streicheln. "Na du?", begrüßte O'Neill die Hündin. Grinsend schmiss Alex ihr Gepäck aufs Bett und kam zu Jack. Sie sprang an ihm hoch und hakte ihre Beine um seine Taille. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und umarmte ihn. "Danke, O'Neill, dass ich nicht zurück muss.", flüsterte sie. Jack setzte sie auf den Boden. "Alex. Hör mal. Du weißt, dass ich deine Meinung akzeptiere. Aber ich finde es nicht gut, wenn du überhaupt nichts mehr von deiner Familie wissen willst.", meinte er. Alex senkte den Kopf. "Aber ich bekomme doch jetzt eine neue Familie. Eine bessere!", sagte sie kleinlaut. Jack nickte. "Ja. Ja, das ist wahr. Aber eines Tages wirst du verstehen,  
was ich meine. Glaub mir, es ist nicht gut, sich allzu früh von der Familie abzukehren.", sagte er.  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte das Mädchen und runzelte ihre Stirn. "Ach, schon gut.", wiegelte Jack ab.  
"Du wirst also morgen fahren?", stellte er fragend fest. Alex nickte freudig. "Ja. Und stell dir vor: Sie erlauben mir sogar, Momo mitzubringen!", sagte die Kleine stolz. Jack lächelte "Das ist schön. Und du weißt, dass du nichts über uns oder das, was wir machen, sagen darfst?", versicherte er sich. Alex rollte die Augen. "Das selbe haben mir jetzt schon Daniel und Sam und der General und Janet und...bestimmt schon hundert verschiedene Leute gesagt.", erklärte sie genervt und legte sich den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. "Ich schweige...", zischte sie.  
"Okay. Dann krieg ich jetzt noch einen Kuss von dir.", stellte Jack klar. Alex grinste. "Au ja!", jauchzte sie und umarmte Jack erneut. Dieser fühlte, wie sein Herz dahinschmolz, als die Kleine ihm einen dicken feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte.  
"Halt die Ohren steif! Wir kommen dich sicher bald besuchen!", versprach er flüsternd. Das Mädchen nickte. Jack bückte sich noch einmal zu Momo und nahm den Kopf des Hundes zwischen seine Hände. "Und du passt mir gut auf Alex auf, hörst du?", befahl er dem Tier. Momo schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und spitzte die Ohren, als würde sie jedes Wort verstehen. Jack lächelte.  
Dann brachen beide in Gelächter aus, solange, bis Alex die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Jetzt muss ich heulen...", stellte sie kichernd fest.

Kapitel 14 Interpretationen 

Draußen am Gang traf er auf Carter, die schon in ihren Zivilklamotten war. "Hi!", sagte sie zögernd. "Hi.", gab Jack zurück.  
"Wo sind Daniel und Teal'c?"  
"Daniel hat Teal'c dazu überredet, zu ihm nach Hause zu kommen. Sie wollen wieder mal die Rettung der Welt feiern.", sagte Sam verheißungsvoll und grinste. "Das reinste Saufgelage...", witzelte Jack.  
"Sie spielen Schach...", erklärt Sam nüchtern.  
"Was?"  
Sam lachte zur Antwort und sah ihn noch einmal kurz an. "Ich werde dann auch mal...schließlich haben wir übers Wochenende frei.", erklärte sie und wies Richtung Aufzug. Jack nickte. "Bis Montag.", meinte er. Sam drehte sich um und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten zum Lift. Sie drückte den Knopf und hinderte sich daran, sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
"Ach Carter?", rief plötzlich Jack.  
"Ja?", sagte sie und drehte sich um.  
"Thor hat mir heute etwas gesagt, das mich hat nachdenken lassen.", sagte O'Neill.  
Sam hob die Augenbrauen und musterte ihn amüsiert.  
"Wirklich?...Und zu welchem Schluss sind Sie gekommen?", hakte sie nach.  
Der Aufzug kündigte sich mit einem Leisen 'Pling' an und die Türen öffneten sich. Sam zögerte.  
"Vielleicht hat er es nicht unbedingt so gemeint...aber ich hab es folgendermaßen interpretiert...", antwortete er geheimnisvoll.  
"Ich höre...?", meinte Sam, als er nicht weitersprach.  
Jack schwieg und schien sich eines Besseren zu besinnen. "Ach wissen, Sie, Carter. Warum lassen Sie uns nicht in ein gutes Lokal gehen...ich lade sie ein. Ich komme zu meinem Bier, Sie können Billard spielen und ich werde Ihnen in aller Ruhe erklären, was es mit Thors Worten so auf sich hat...", meinte er und trat auf sie zu. Sam sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
"Tja...also...", stammelte sie.  
"Was sagen Sie dazu...?", hakte Jack nach und legte ihr freundschaftlich den Arm auf die Schulter, während sie zusammen in den Aufzug traten und die Türen sich schlossen...

Ende (?)

Und noch eine Anmerkung:   
Das, was Daniel über die 'Tuatha de Danann' schwafelt, stimmt. Die Quelle für diese Infos war: http/www.zauberermerlin.de . Nur, falls es wen interessiert...ich will bestimmt nichts klauen!


End file.
